


Crossing Paths

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Era, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9214601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: Padme and Obi-Wan’s paths cross again when he becomes one of her bodyguards in Attack of the Clones.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misbegotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/gifts).



By the time the door of her apartment chimed, announcing the Jedi, Padme had most of her anger under control. 

Palpatine presumed too much by going over her head like this to add new members to her security detail without her consent. He’d done it in such a way to leave her no choice but to accept the changes. 

Outside of her office she could hear Jar Jar’s excited voice as he greeted her visitors. Taking a deep breath, Padme composed herself, donning her Senatorial persona before heading out to greet her new Jedi bodyguards. 

A burst of warmth swept through her as she saw who waited for her in the foyer, alongside a flood of memories. 

Obi-Wan Kenobi smiled, stepping forward. Padme couldn’t help returning it as he bowed low to her 

“It’s a pleasure to see you again, My Lady.” Obi-Wan said, voice warm and welcoming. 

He straightened up, meeting her eyes. Padme shivered at the look in his eyes, knowing he was remembering as well when they’d last met two years ago.   
Padme walked over to Obi-Wan to take his hand in hers. His hand was warm, calloused from wielding a lightsaber all his life. She could still vividly recall the feel of those hands on her body, seeking out every place that brought her pleasure. Or the scrape of his beard against the sensitive skin of her inner thighs when he went down on her. 

Her dreams were filled with the weight of his body between her legs, the feel of him moving deep inside her and how her nails had scratched down his back, leaving her mark on him as she came apart under him. 

“It has been far too long, Master Kenobi. I’m so glad our paths have crossed again...”

She is pleased to see him, though not under these circumstances and not when she is still furious over Palpatine’s manoeuvring as though she is incapable of looking after her own security. 

“but I must warn you that I think your presence here is unnecessary.”

Heat fills her belly as she holds Obi-Wan’s eyes, seeing him remembering those three nights together years ago. She wants to turn her hand over and lace her fingers through his as she leads him to her bedroom. 

Instead she forces herself to let his hand go and focus on the young man standing behind Obi-Wan’s shoulder. 

Perhaps there would be another chance for them after whoever is trying to kill her is caught.


End file.
